


weigh me down

by aziemuth



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, I honestly have no idea what tags to use, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not a fic for the faint of heart, Sucky summary is sucky, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziemuth/pseuds/aziemuth
Summary: Jaebum is quietly destroying himself, Hyunwoo saves him from more than just himself.





	1. regret

Jaebum stumbled out into the open night air the sounds of the club music following him for a few seconds. He couldn’t really focus on anything and he found it hard to walk more than a few steps without stumbling straight into the wall of a building. He couldn’t remember how much he’d drank but he did remember snorting...something... He didn’t really care what it was that he’d had because he was pleasantly tingly from either the copious amounts of alcohol,  the drugs or possibly both. It felt good. It always did. This wasn’t a night out of the ordinary for him — at least not in recent months it wasn’t.

He paused for a second, leaning heavily against a wall. His aim was to get home, but everything was too fuzzy and blurred for him to continue walking. 

After a few beats he realized he was going to be sick, so he stumbled into the small opening of the alleyway to get some semblance of privacy. He didn’t notice anyone come up behind him (not that he would’ve been able to do anything if he  _ had _ noticed) because he was too busy emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Jaebum raised his hand to wipe off his mouth and the next thing he knew he had been forced up against a wall. 

If he hadn’t been so out of it it probably would’ve hurt to hit the brick wall but Jaebum couldn’t really feel any physical sensations. He was floating thanks to the alcohol and drugs in his system. He barely registered the male before him, he looked strangely soft and angular all at the same time. But what seared itself into Jaebum’s fuzzy brain were the red eyes staring at him.

He was fucking scared out of his mind now. Why was this happening to him? What was even happening to him? He’d never had any experience remotely like this and he didn’t know how to handle it. He knew without trying that whoever (whatever) was in front of him was both faster and stronger than he was in every way. Jaebum realized he was crying then, not that there was much he could do about that.

“Let me go, please.” He begged quietly. “P-please. I promise I won’t tell.”

The red-eyed man tilted his head reaching out to touch Jaebum’s cheek. It was an almost perversely tender action. “I’m not here to hurt you.” The man said. He cupped Jaebum’s face and made him look up so that they were eye-to-eye again. A shiver crawled through his body and he let out a pathetic sob. 

“Shhhhhh…” The man spoke again and suddenly an eerie stillness settled over Jaebum’s body. He was aware that it was something outside of himself that was doing this but he couldn’t fight the feeling of deadly calm that settled itself over him.

The man’s head ducked down and Jaebum felt a muted stab of pain in his neck, he only winced. An odd sort of warmth settled over making him feel sleepy. He had the faraway realization that he’d fucked up for the last time. All that was waiting for him now was death. There was no terror in that fact — it was just a fact. So he didn’t fight the drowsiness that began settling in and let his eyes fall shut.

Minutes or hours or maybe even days later Jaebum opened his eyes again. He realized dimly that he was back in his apartment. In his own bed. He sat up slowly not sure if the little flashes of memory he had were real or not. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton; he recognized these both as the symptoms of a hangover. So that part had been real.

But what about the man with the red eyes?

Jaebum slowly got up and shuffled to his bathroom. The lighting from the one dingy overhead lightbulb didn’t give him too much visibility, but he could very clearly see what looked like two circular bruises just under his jawline. “Fuck.” He whispered.


	2. poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, man, I don't even know your name."

Jaebum had mostly convinced himself that whatever had happened five nights ago had been a product of his imagination. He didn’t know what had happened to give him those bruises but there was no such thing as vampires — clearly he’d been too high and drunk to remember whatever happened so his mind had just filled in the blanks as best it could.

He had done his best to ignore the little suspicious voice in the back of his mind that surfaced every now and again, asking questions that Jaebum didn't want to think about. If he just didn’t think about it then it wasn’t true. The bruises had disappeared a few days afterwards and with those gone it was easier to just pretend like everything was business as usual. It was also easier to go back to partying.

If he had been more aware he might’ve experienced deja vu when he stumbled out into the night, drunk and high out of his mind. It was the same club. The same inability to walk three steps without needing the wall. The same everything, really.

He drew up short when there was suddenly a very solid body right in front of him. Jaebum looked up and saw a face that was both soft and angular at the same time...and those red, red eyes that had been burned into his memory. And suddenly he was too scared to say anything. He took a hesitant step backwards and the man grabbed his arm.

“Do you always do this?” He asked.

Jaebum wasn’t connecting the dots, he just knew that he was terrified and the object of his terror had a solid grip on his upper arm now. “D-do what?” He asked his voice coming out in a much more softly and hesitantly than he’d anticipated.

The red-eyed man firmly pulled Jaebum into the alley. Surprisingly, his grip wasn’t rough at all, in fact Jaebum might almost describe it as gentle...almost. He knew, however, that there wasn’t going to be any breaking away and running. Though that’s exactly what his senses were screaming at him to do. The hand on his arm wasn’t hurting him but it certainly wasn’t letting go either.

“Filling your body with poison.” The man said bluntly. “Do you do that every night?”

“Why do you care?” Jaebum couldn’t help the defiant response, though some of the fire was lost under the numbing layer of drugs and alcohol. The fear was starting to fade and it was being replaced by his usual bad attitude. “Are you going to bite me again? I’ll scream this time.”

The man’s previously expressionless face changed, a small wry smile settling into place on his features. “You wouldn’t.” He said confidently. “But at least you have some sense of self-preservation.”

“Let me go.” Jaebum switched tactics. If he could just get his arm free maybe he could sprint home… Or at least catch someone else’s attention before this man (vampire?) caught up to him. Both options had an equally slim chance of panning out for him.

“No.” If anything the hand around his arm tightened. “It’s not safe to be alone after dark. Not in this area. Especially not for someone as clearly incapacitated as you are.”

“So what? You’re gonna kill me nicely before someone else does it? How fucking _kind_ of you.”

The man didn’t respond for a second. He looked Jaebum up and down for a long moment. “No.” He said again. “I’m going to make sure you get home safely.”

That statement shut Jaebum up. He had trouble believing that was what the man had actually said. Why did he even care? Jaebum had expected him to bite him again and he hadn’t expected to live through that. And yet he hadn’t made one move towards Jaebum, and considering how fast everything had gone last time Jaebum knew that if he had wanted to hurt him he could’ve done it several times over by now. But it still didn’t make sense that he was there to protect Jaebum. “What?” He asked finally finding his voice.

The man smiled slightly and let go. That was also surprising to Jaebum and he didn’t know what to do. “I’m walking you home.”

“Fuck, man, I don’t even know your name.” Jaebum wasn’t sure why that was his first objection but it was. Maybe ‘you’re a creepy as fuck vampire who fucking drank my blood how am I supposed to trust you?’ would’ve been the better option.

“Hyunwoo.” He said gently. “My name is Hyunwoo.” Jaebum opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by Hyunwoo. “Don’t worry, little firecracker, I can’t enter your house without your explicit permission.”

Jaebum felt like gagging. “Jaebum.” He corrected. “I’ll throw up on you if you call me that again.”

“Whatever you say, little firecracker.” Hyunwoo replied evenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd there's chapter two. Still not sure how many chapters this whole thing is gonna be but I realized that four was a little conservative of me so it's gonna be longer than that. Thanks again to Cass for reading through this for me! You're the best cheerleader.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure how many chapters this is actually going to have but four is the rough guess. I also don't know what my update schedule for this fic is going to look like? But I'm feeling good about the level of inspiration that I have for this. Also thanks so much to Cass who read through this shit and sat through my excited babbling about this idea.


End file.
